Rainy Night Matchmaker
by Akkun K
Summary: The mayor helps a friend deliver a package.


The Mayor stumbled out of her home after an hour of redecorating and pulled her imp hood over her messy purple hair. It had started raining a few minutes ago and the droplets were big and cold, offering a nice cool-down from Osaka's hot summer days. Nonetheless, she figured it would be best to take out her favorite spider umbrella and slip on her black rain boots so as to not catch a cold like her rabbit friend Gabi had a few days ago.

As she took her walk, she could hear the mud squidging from under her feet and smell the countless (one would say almost invasive) numbers of flowers being rained upon. "It's a shame I can't see the stars," the Mayor thought to herself, "but it's still a lovely night. I suppose that's just the kind of town Osaka is. I'd consider myself lucky in that regard."

As she was contemplating this, she spotted a squat little penguin in a red bar shirt up ahead, which she instantly recognized as her friend Tex. She started waving excitedly and calling out for him, "Hi Tex!" Tex jumped a bit, startled by this sudden outburst, then turned around to greet his friend. "Oh, uh, good evening, Mayor. It sure is coming down tonight, picante." "Yeah, no kidding. How're you doing?" "Pretty well, but, um..." Tex paused a bit, "I need to ask a favor from you." "Oh?" pondered the Mayor, tilting her head in curiosity. "What is it?" "I need your help delivering this present." "A present. hmn? Who's it for?" "Soleil." "She's pretty close by, why can't you deliver it yourself?" The little penguin started stammering, "B-because I'm shy, picante!"

This was the first time the Mayor had seen him in such a tizzy. Whenever they saw each other, he had always seemed so confident, often going so far as to openly flirt with her. But this time was...different.

The Mayor gave a small nod of understanding. "No worries, Tex. I'll get this to Soleil ASAP." Tex gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much for this, picante! I owe you one!" The human chuckled. "No need for all that. I'd do nothing less for such a good friend."

The Mayor trudged around town looking for the diminutive orange hamster until she found her in the plaza, carrying a daisy as an umbrella. She called out and waved, "Hey there, Soleil!" She turned around to meet the Mayor's gaze. "Oh, good evening, Mayor!" "How're you doing?" "Pretty good, but my feet are feeling really waterlogged, tarnation." "I guess they would get pretty clammy when you walk without shoes, huh." Soleil nodded.

"So what's up, tarnation?" "I actually have a package for you I was sent to deliver." Soleil cocked her head to the side. "Ooh, a package?" The Mayor pulled it out of her bag and handed it to her. "Yup, here it is." The tiny hamster gave a look at the tag. "Ohh, it says here that it's from Tex. I wonder what it is, tarnation." She lifted the lid to the box and peered inside. Soleil gave a tiny gasp, then pulled out the contents of the package. "It's the top I'd always wanted! Tex remembered, tarnation!" The Mayor smiled."I suppose that goes to show how much he cares about you." Soleil blushed a bit. "You really think so?" "I _know_ so."

The hamster tucked her new shirt into her bag. "Well, then, tell Tex I give him my fondest thanks, tarnation." "I will! Take care!" Soleil waved, "See you later, Mayor!"

The Mayor walked back to her penguin neighbor's house and saw him standing in front of it waiting for her. "So how did it go?" Tex mumbled hesitantly. "She loved it! She's really happy you remembered the shirt she wanted." The Magellanic penguin gave a big grin. "I'm so glad everything went okay, picante!" The Mayor smiled. "I am, too, my little buddy." She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You know, I think she likes you, too." Tex's eyes widened. "H-how did you know-" She chuckled. "Tex, I've known you for three years. If I couldn't figure out what was going on in your head, what kind of friend would I be?"

He stayed silent and bit, then started laughing. After composing himself he said, "Well, I want to thank you again for what you did." The Mayor nodded. "I know you'd do the same for me." Tex nodded. "Well, if you need any help with Isabelle, then let me know."

The Mayor turned a few shades of pink after hearing that. Tex smirked, "If I couldn't figure out what was going on in _your_ head, what kind of friend would _I_ be?"

The bashful human cleared her throat a bit. "Well, I'd best be off before I catch a cold." Tex waved his flipper. "Alright, good night, Mayor!" She waved back. "And a good night to you too, Tex."

When the Mayor got to her house, she took off her imp hood and her wet rain boots. She flopped on her blue rococo bed and ran her fingers through her lavender hair. She contemplated the events that ensued that rainy summer night, and right before she drifted off to sleep, she murmured to herself...

"Just another day in the life of a Mayor."

A/N: There's just something about the summertime that brings about feelings of love, don't you think? Maybe it's the heat that is ever so similar to the blood rushing to one's cheeks. Perhaps the rainy season reminds us of the bitter tears of unrequited love. Or maybe it's watching a shooting star darting across the summer sky and wishing the object of your affections returns your feelings. Who can really know for sure?

May your endeavors in love be fruitful~

~Akane


End file.
